battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Battle Nations Wiki
No Achievements topic. I still haven't unlocked 'small things come to those who raid', 'assault and pepper' or a couple other stupid ones (and I'm level 20) so either I'm doing something wrong or the game is farked. Either way it would be nice to have a page with all of them listed and some tips. 20:23, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Some guy. Vandalism Over the last few days I've had a lot of vandalism to undo compared to earlier. I don't find it all THAT amusing, considering the same article had three edits in a row trying to keep it vandalized. Yes, I know certain units "suck" when you look at them. Yes, I know the Compound is hella expensive in Nanopods. We rather all know these things, or will when we start poking at the game. However, the Wiki exists to act as a source of information. The primary purpose of the pages for Scout Bike, Heavy Gunner, Compound, Grenadier, or any other is to show off the information as gleaned from the game. Secondary purpose is to offer views on it, but that's not served best when you delete all the information and put "It sucks don't build it". I know you have better things to do than to constantly vandalize the wiki for the lulz. I know you want to piss those of us trying to actively work on improving the wiki off, because it takes us longer to make the page than you to deface it. I'll tell you a little secret, now. It doesn't piss me off, it only annoys me and wastes your time. Why don't you go to the Skyrim or Minecraft wikis? To everyone who is *not* vandalizing the wiki, please continue to revert pages as they come up. Your support is much appreciated. If someone has a means to start banning those IP addresses, could you please get on it? Kereminde 17:17, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Oh you mean the guy who wrote all the 'PIE'?----BaronABL New Look What is up with the colors? This looks like a 13 year old girl designed her fantasy MySpace page. In other words, it looks horrible. 00:10, April 27, 2012 (UTC) :These are Battle Nation's colors and therefore us as an encyclopedia covering all that is BN, they are our colors as well. 02:14, April 27, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm not talking about the general color scheme. I'm talking about the the giant orange boxes with the bright text in them. When I go to the official BN site, I don't see any giant orange boxes, and I certainly don't see light text on light backgrounds. 18:12, April 28, 2012 (UTC) :::The giant boxes are usually what is used by major wikis in Wikia. Also, we cannot change the letters' colors as of now, since we don't have any admins. Trust me, I understand that it's a problem. 18:13, April 28, 2012 (UTC) :::The orange is also the color of your soldier's gloves, boots, knee and elbow pads. That's the only connection I see between the orange color and Battle Nations. Other than that, it is ugly, but it makes this wiki more BN-like strangely. Luxionmk2 18:04, May 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yeah, thats the only reason we use the orange. 14:42, May 4, 2012 (UTC) :::: It's reasonable, but it'd be nice if it was like the website, gray background, with white or *orange* text. BN Conclusions (talk) 23:33, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Teeth Event and Major Unit Changes!! Get ready for plenty more data collecting and wiki updating! Luxionmk2 17:31, May 19, 2012 (UTC) ^ 02:50, May 20, 2012 (UTC) PvP analysis with errors Stupid PvP engine. There must be a Bug in the PvP selection of the system. I did analyse the last week of my PvP enemies. (~70 games per week) 1. In 80% of the games the Opponent Player started. What means that from 8 Out of 10 Games I had the Big disadvantage. many games i lost because of this... its absolutely unfair because it means also many others are always the starters! in the PvP opponent comparison there should also exist a counter, which triggers which player will start and not only the lucky one. this sucks but much bigger problem is this: 2. in more than 70%(52 games) of my games I played against much stronger units. my opponent often had 5-14 points more of PvP strength than me. means if I would count together my army, I for example had total 55 point vs. 67 points of my enemy. in fact its like my enemy had 1 more unit than me. First I though its a one time pity but after one week I see now that I play 7 out of 10 PvP games against much stronger armies than mine. So after this I did not find the game funny to play anymore. It sucks that regardless what I do, I always get much stronger enemies. never a chance to win a PvP game. ... St. Patricks Day Nanos They should give 200 nanopods for free to every user as a St. Patricks day gift, they should actually give free nanopods every holiday maybe more for the more important ones. Next Boss Strike Next Boss Strike online should be optional 17:17, October 18, 2013 (UTC) online is great but i find that sometimes it would be in my best interest to play offline when i am questing and only need to be online when i want to fight my friends or visit their land. The online ability is great when getting updates but i think that an offline option should be added to the game. 17:17, October 18, 2013 (UTC) I'm trying to complete the "O Little Town of Recoil Ridge" mission but when I go to Recoil Ridge there is no wrench and hammer icon to click to place the decorations. Can anyone help me with this please? 01:24, December 25, 2013 (UTC)Warwyk 01:24, December 25, 2013 (UTC)